This invention generally relates to a wheel assembly that includes a steel rim, a center disc portion, and a plurality of discrete structural arms that attach the center disc portion to the rim. The invention further relates to overmolding a composite or plastic material on the wheel assembly to provide a desired appearance.
Traditional steel wheels have excellent resistance performance in terms of fatigue and impact. One disadvantage with these steel wheels is design flexibility from an appearance aspect as compared to what can be provided by aluminum wheels. In order to address this issue, steel wheels have utilized plastic covers, stainless steel clads, or composite clads to improve steel wheel appearance. These additional structures are disadvantageous from a weight and cost perspective.